


Mewberty Part 2

by NolanPines413



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Another Fic I wrote for Starco Week, F/M, Mewberty Part 2, Season 2 spoilers, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanPines413/pseuds/NolanPines413
Summary: Star and Marco are hanging out when Marco notices a little purple heart on Marco's face.





	Mewberty Part 2

“You mean to tell me that ‘slurch’ is not an actual word,” Star said.

    “Nope. At least not on Earth,” Marco replied as he read through _More Singlets_.

    “LIES!”

    “Well, ain’t isn’t a word either."

    “It ain’t?”

They laughed for a bit, but then Marco looked up and saw a little purple heart on Star’s forehead and his eyes went wide.

    “Uhh… Star, you might want to look in a mirror.”

    She pulled quickly pulled out her phone and looked at her reflection. “Oh no no no no no no no no no no.” She said quickly as more hearts covered her face. “Not again. Not again. Not again. What do we do?”

    “Relax, Star, we’ve been through this before. We just need to wait it out. We’re lucky there’s no school today.”

    Suddenly, there was a loud thud downstairs and Star squeaked jumped onto Marco. Almost instantly, a purple webbing sprayed out of Star’s fingers and stuck to the wall behind Marco. The next thing they knew, Star had Marco pinned against the wall, both of them unable to move.

    “Sorry,” Star apologized as more hearts started covering her body.

    “It’s fine, I just gotta… hold on.” Marco struggled to break free and looked up at Star, “Just, don’t get any ideas.”

    Star chuckled. “I’ll try my best.”

    “This feels like a bad fanfiction.”

    “I really hope StarFan13 isn’t watching.”

    “She probably is, you know.”

    They laughed, but quickly stopped, looked around suspiciously, and started laughing again.

    “Well, she’d be happy to see us stuck together like glue,” Star said.

    “Actually, you’re just stuck to the wall by weird web things and you accidentally have me sandwiched between you and said wall, not that she wouldn’t want to see that.”

    “She’d probably pass out in excitement.”

    “Like when you-” Marco stopped short, not wanting to bring up that night, when Star went back to Mewni and she said... But Star knew what he was talking about and her face went red then purple as more hearts covered it and fell off, making a pile that was almost up to Star’s hips and rising. Star saw what was happening and started panicking and struggling to break free from her own web, only for more hearts to appear even faster.

    “Star look at me.” Star looked up at Marco, and he could see that her normally blue pupils had become completely black and into hearts. “It’s going to be okay. Just focus on me and the sound of my voice. I’m gonna try to grab the joke book and tell you some to get your mind off of this. Just trust me on this. Okay?”  The hearts pile started to grow more slowly.

    “Okay.”   

     Marco got his foot on the book and brought it closer and up to his hand. “Alright then, ooh, how about ‘Neutron Peas: The peas that, no matter how many times they’re microwaved, they’re always cold.”

    Star laughed. And some of the hearts fell of of her, but didn’t come back.

    “It’s working. Keep going!” Star said.

     Marco read the book for a few more hours. After he finished, he looked at Star’s hands and saw that they were back to normal.

    “Star, it worked. You’re back to normal!” Marco said as he hugged Star.

    Star hugged him back, “Oh, yeah, they changed back like an hour ago.”

    “WHAT?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

    “Because we were having an adorable moment. That, I kinda just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out.”

    “Fair enough. So, what now?”

    “Wanna go to Amethyst Arcade?”

    “Sounds great.” Marco grabbed his dimensional scissors, cut open a portal, took Star’s hand, and walked through.


End file.
